La Parte no Correspondida
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Ludwig se da cuenta de que no le basta con Veneciano. AlemaniaxS.Italia, yaoi, no hay lemon ¡pervers!


Título: **La parte no correspondida**

Pareja: (one sided)

Advertencias/Tipo: **Angst**.

Notas: ¡Viva el crack! 8D

La conferencia era un caos, como siempre. Algunos desnudos, otros tirados en el suelo con chichones en la cabeza, otros simplemente discutiendo, o riéndose de la desgracia ajena, o escondidos, o durmiéndose...

Ludwig no podía más. Al más mínimo comentario estallaría y se pondría a ladrar furiosamente. ¿Por orden? Tal vez, pero tenía algo más en mente.

Y cómo no, el elemento decisivio que le hizo explotar:

-Hey, West, Italia-chan está monísimo hoy.

-Jajaja, Lovino, estás rojo como un tomate, qué mono~.

Se puso en pie con tanto ímpetu que tiró la silla al suelo, golpeando con tanta fuerza sus manos contra la mesa que hasta se hizo daño, y subiendo su voz para que todos le oyeran gritó:

-¡¡Muy bien, de ahora en adelante _mein Bruder Preußen_ se queda con Italia Veneciano, Francia se puede quedar con España, y yo me quedaré con el Sur de Italia!! ¡¡Eso es todo!! - golpeó de nuevo la mesa, como si eso hubiera sido una subasta, y se dio media vuelta, agarrando de la cintura a su nueva "posesión" y cargándoselo al hombro, saliendo de allí mientras recibía las patadas y los insultos del italiano.

La sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, todos con la mirada puesta en la puerta por la que había salido Alemania.

-¿Q-qué...? -a Gilbert se le cayó el boli que había estado sujetando entre sus labios, echándole un rápido vistazo a Veneciano.

-¡¡Alemaniaaaaaa!! -se puso a llorar desconsoládamente.- ¡¡Alemania no me quiereeeeee!!

-¡¡Loviiiii!! -gritó también el español, echándose a correr hacia la puerta, pero una mano le cogió de la muñeca con la suficiente fuerza y le detuvo.

-Bueno, ya has oído a Ludwig. -dijo sonriente Francis, sin ropa y con sus orejas de gato entre su cabellera rubia.

-Sí, apruebo lo que ha dicho mi hermano. -asintió el pruso, dándose la vuelta para "consolar" a Feliciano.

**x.x.x**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón palpitándole con tanta fuerza en el pecho que parecía que le iba a hacer un agujero. Dejó escapar el aire acumulado lentamente, llevándose una mano a la frente para apartarse el flequillo húmedo de sudor. ¿Por qué había soñado con esto? Se dio la vuelta en la cama, viendo el rostro tranquilo y dormido de Veneciano a su lado, sonriendo en sueños. Su mano acarició su mejilla con suavidad, recorriendo con sus dedos hasta llegar a su barbilla y subir y rozar sus labios. Sabía que le quería, si no, no estaría yendo hasta la otra punta del mundo para buscarle cuando tenía problemas, ni le hubiera dado su agua para que cocinara pasta en el desierto. Pero sentía algo clavado en su corazón, un dolor lacerante que al mirar a Feliciano se acrecentaba y no alcanzaba a sentirse satisfecho. Pero, ¿desde cuándo? No tenía ni idea.

Al darse cuenta de que así no podría dormir, se levantó de la cama, mirando por última vez al italiano antes de adentrarse en el oscuro pasillo. La luz de la luna llena colándose por los enormes ventanales le ayudó a moverse sin problemas por aquella casa que ya le era tan familiar, buscando la cocina para beber un vaso de agua y tratar de despejarse un poco.

Se quedó durante unos minutos ahí quieto, con el vaso en la mano, apoyado en la encimera, con la mirada perdida. Lovino... ¿qué le había hecho para que ahora se fijara en él? Bueno, siempre estaba buscando la manera de ponerle en ridículo, de insultarle, si podía le lanzaba algún tomatazo en la cara. Aunque él no lo había buscado, Lovino siempre le iba detrás, como queriendo llamarle la atención, y finalmente lo había conseguido.

-Deja de pensar tonterías, él está con Antonio. -se recordó en voz alta, y se permitió una corta carcajada amarga. Se terminó el vaso de un trago, y sintió la necesidad de tomar algo más fuerte, pero no era plan emborracharse él solo en mitad de la noche en una casa ajena.

Finalmente salió de la cocina, marchando hacia su habitación compartida con Feliciano, pero cuando ya había puesto su mano en el pomo y se disponía a entrar, vio la puerta entreabierta del cuarto del fondo. La habitación de Lovino... Y haciendo memoria, recordó que él no estaba y que cuando había ido a dormir, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Cauteloso caminó hasta allí, y empujando la puerta con el hombro tratando de no hacer ruido vio al sur de Italia echado en su cama panza arriba, durmiendo despatarrado y con la sábana hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Lovino se revolvió entre sueños, quedándose de costado y murmurando.

-Patatero idiota...

No supo si aquello le produjo más alegría o dolor, o ambas en su misma cantidad. No entendía esos fuertes sentimientos que se despertaron en él aquella noche, y escurriéndose silencioso en la habitación, recogió la sabana y la extendió sobre el chico, notando como se relajaba al notar un poco más de calor.

Al menos sabía que él le llevaría siempre en su corazón. Acompañado de odio, pero lo llevaría, y eso al menos era algo, pensó Ludwig mientras salía de nuevo de la habitación para dormir con la mitad de Italia que le correspondía.

-----

Y ahí está, pareja rara que me obsesiona :3 Hay una especie de continuación titulada "**Einsamkeit**", ya tardáis en ir a buscarla en mi perfil ò.ó

Patatas y tomates bien recibidos :3


End file.
